You love me, Real or not Real?
by SlyLikeFoxFace
Summary: After returning from the Capitol, the star crossed lovers of district 12 drift apart. Gale has a weird conversation with Peeta, and Katniss expresses her love for her boy with the bread. What if Katniss had realized her love for Peeta before the Quarter Quell? What if she knew about Gales love for her earlier on? What if they didn't have to go back? What if...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

I wake up, screaming.

Another nightmare, these never-ending nightmares eat me alive. The games are always in my mind, to the extent that they're interfering with my dreams. My nightmares are always of losing Katniss. I love her, I can't help it. Even though she faked her love for me in the arena to keep us alive, I will always love her and can only hope that someday she'll love me just as much as I do her. We've barely spoken since arriving at district 12, I hate it, and I miss the warmth of her presence. I miss her.

I grab my prosthetic leg, only to remember that moment. Where she had kissed me, taken care of me, risked her life for me. At the time, I thought these were all signs of love. But now? They mean nothing, I know now that it was all a lie. I'm not angry, I'm hurt. All the things she did, they were all fake?

The harsh clatter of rain jerks me out of my trance.

I stare at the clock. Knowing I have to be at the bakery but feeling so empty that I can't bring myself to move. This emptiness has engulfed my every being, always here from dawn to dusk. The effect she can have on people…

I shake my head of all thoughts and grab my jacket, not that it'll protect me much from the violent rain. Lock the door, and make my way towards the bakery. I needn't work at the bakery anymore but, it helps keep the games out of my mind so I go anyway. I walk past the seam before making my way towards the bakery, I see Katniss' old house. Images of her and I in the games flash before my eyes. I wince harshly as the images start to eat me alive.

The rain intensifies, as if telling me to go to the bakery _**now**_. I walk the fastest I've walked in ages. The horrible stench of burnt bread crawls inside my nostrils tells me that one of my idiot brothers has been assigned to bread duty during my absence. I walk into the bakery and put on my apron, only to run into Gale. Gale Hawthorne, the boy every girl wanted to be with. Katniss' best friend, although they seem extremely close everyone suspects that there's something going on between them.

"Hi."

I stared at him, unsure of what to say next.

"Erm.. Hi?" I said confused.

"How are you managing with your leg?" Hawthorne gestures my missing limb

"Fine."

I assumed that the conversation had ended and slowly started making my way towards the kitchen, then out of nowhere Gale grabs my arm. I stare at him in shock. He stares back unsure of what he's done.

"Have you spoken to Katniss?" He blurted out, still gripping on to my arm.

"No, why?" I respond completely shocked at the question.

"Erm, Nothing." He storms out the bakery.

I stand there, thinking about what just happened. My mother's screech brings me back to reality. I quickly make my way towards the kitchen still puzzled at the conversation Gale and I just had.

Nevertheless, I still have work to do, I haven't got the time to stand here and think. I start decorating a wedding cake, ordered by Sally and her fiancée. I don't know them that well, but I have been given the opportunity to make their wedding cake and I shall not fail them.

After an hour or so of decorating, my work is done. I sigh deeply as I wash my hands clean of icing, then out of nowhere a voice calls my name

"Peeta?"

I turn around almost immediately to find Katniss standing in the bakery. Her grey eyes glisten as the light hits them, her smooth brown hair flows gently to her side. The girl I've loved since I was 5, the girl who faked her love for me. I stare at her, shocked at what I'm seeing.

"H-Hi?" I stutter.

"I brought some fresh game." she says softly as she approaches me.

"I'll go get my father." I said making my way towards the stairs.

"Wait, stop."

I can hear the desperation in her voice, I make an immediate stop. I turn around only to see her looking down at the floor.

"What?" I look at her waiting for a response.

"I err… I was hoping you would want to exchange it rather than your father." She looks up and stares into my eyes.

She wants me to serve her? We've barely spoken since returning then out of nowhere she comes to the bakery and starts a conversation. Maybe she feels the same way I do about us not speaking? Maybe, just maybe she realised that she wasn't faking in the arena, that she meant everything she did.

"Okay." I say softly. I walk towards the counter.

"What did you get today?" I said keeping my eyes on the counter, not wanting to stare into her glistening eyes.

"Huh?" She looks at me puzzled at my question.

"You said you brought some fresh game?"

"Oh that, yes well… I got a squirrel."

"Okay, 2 loaves of bread in exchange for the squirrel?" I ask whilst taking in every second I'm near her, the way she makes me feel. Everything.

"Yes, sure." She replies, she doesn't seem herself today.

I wrap up the 2 loaves of bread and receive the squirrel from Katniss. I put my apron away and start heading for the back exit of the bakery, only to feel Katniss' cold hands grip my arm.

"What?" I turn around looking startled.

"Have you finished you shift yet?" She asks shyly look down at her feet.

"Yes." I reply trying to figure out why she's suddenly talking to me again.

"Do you want to walk with me?"

I'm completely shocked at her offer. I manage to get out:

"Yes, sure"

She looks at me pleased at my answer.

I hurried to the back of the bakery and placed my flour filled apron on the peg. Why did she want me to walk with her? Does she love me back? No, Peeta, No. How could a girl like her ever love you? I asked myself. I shake away my thoughts and walk towards the counter once more.

"Ready?"

She looks up with a soft smile.

"Yes."

We walk out of the bakery, the rain has now stopped. I turn to see Katniss shivering like crazy. I immediately take off my jacket and hold it out to her, as she takes it from me our hands meet. I look at her, only to see her staring at me smiling. I smile back, more confused than ever. I place the jacket on her, and then hesitantly ask why she wanted me to walk with her.

"Well, I miss you."

I look at her in disbelief.

"Err… Do you feel the same way I do?"

Her eyes dart all over the place, looking everywhere but my way.

"Yes, I've felt this way for a while now... I just didn't know what to do about it. I know you must hate m-"

I planted a short but passionate kiss on her lips. She put her hands around my neck and carried on, I savoured every moment of it until I had to pull away.

"Who says I hate you?" I said smiling.

"I just assumed, we haven't spoken since we came back…"

"I could never hate you." I tell her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Her eyes locked with mine as she asks me:

"Together?"

I catch her in an embrace and whisper in her ear:

"Always"

I returned home with a huge grin on my face, Katniss feels the same way I do. I can't believe it; I never thought that Katniss Everdeen would love me back. Is this a dream? I hope not.

My grin fades as I remember the confusing conversation I had with Gale earlier on. He never talks to me. Why would he talk to me now? Let alone ask about Katniss, he should know better than anyone that we haven't exactly spoken since returning. He is her best friend, after all. I wonder what happened…


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss said she feels the same way about me. Katniss Everdeen, the girl that I've loved since I was 5 feels the same way about me. I can't process it, I can't bring myself to believe it, it's just so unreal, something I never expected to happen.

I drifted off to sleep with a huge grin on my face, constantly replaying the exact moment where Katniss said she feels the same way. I wake up and check the clock, its early just 6:30 am. I then realise, no nightmares today. I haven't had a proper good night's sleep since returning from the games. I probably shouldn't get used to it; I doubt I'll be as lucky tomorrow.

I rub my eyes and reach out for my prosthetic limb. Once I get hold of it, I attach it to what's left of my leg and let off a loud yawn. I remember Katniss' confession yesterday and a smile slowly creeps up on my face. I get up and go downstairs, her words echoing in my head:

_**Yes, I've felt this way for a while now... I just didn't know what to do about it**_

I smile as I head downstairs. I need to see her today. Maybe she'll want to come over? Watch a movie? No, I need to make this special. Yes, that's it. I smile at my sudden streak of genius.

I quickly walk to the kitchen and get to work. I prepare a dozen cheese buns (Katniss' favourite) and a chocolate cake with strawberries. I put the cheese buns inside a small box and place the chocolate cake inside a cake box I got from the bakery. I grab a picnic basket and place both boxes inside with a couple of drinks and strawberries. Once everything is ready, I decide it's time to call Katniss.

I grab the phone and start dialling Katniss' house number. The phone rings 3 times before a sleepy Katniss answers.

She yawns shortly before saying:

"Hello?"

"Katniss, I'm sorry. I thought you'd be awake. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Peeta, it's okay. I had to wake up sooner or later."

I chuckle nervously before asking her if she could meet me at the meadow in a half hour.

"Okay, why?"

"It's a surprise, be patient Katniss." I say softly.

"But-"

I interrupt her before she could finish and say:

"No but's." I chuckle "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you now, would it?"

"Okay, see you at the meadow." Katniss mumbles over the phone.

I hang up and patiently wait until it's been a half hour before grabbing the picnic basket and start making my way towards the meadow. As I walk to the meadow, I remember the first time I saw Katniss. We were 5 and her hair was in two braids instead of one. When she sang in the music assembly I could have sworn the bird stopped singing and listened to her.

I start to grin like an idiot at the memory and find myself at the meadow. I quickly set up the picnic as I wait for Katniss to come. I look around and realise how beautiful the meadow really is. I admire the scene for a couple more minutes before turning my attention to the entrance of the meadow only to find Katniss staring at me. She has her hair down in her signature braid and is wearing a green top and a pair of black trousers. She's beautiful. Her grey eyes lock with mine and we stare at each other for what seems like forever. I stand up and walk towards her with a huge grin on my face.

"Peeta!" She giggles and starts running towards me.

I catch her and spin her around until I get dizzy.

"Come on." I grab her and walk her over to where I set up the picnic.

She gasp's "Peeta... You didn't have to…"

I chuckle at this

"I wanted to"

I open the box full of cheese buns and hand one over to her. As soon as she spots the cheese buns her face breaks out into a massive grin before giving me a short kiss. Katniss grabs a cheese bun and stuffs it in her mouth. She looks so cute, she's adorable.

I think back to the conversation I had with Gale yesterday and the grin fades. I don't know why but something tells me that something's wrong. Should I tell Katniss about the awkward conversation between Gale and me? Maybe she knows why he suddenly decided to start a weird conversation with me. Here goes nothing.

I clear my throat and Katniss looks up at me expectantly.

"Er, Katniss?"

She gives me a small smile and I carry on.

"Yesterday Gale came into the bakery…"

Her eyes widen at this and she suddenly says:

"Did he hurt you? What did he do? What did he say? Did he threaten you?"

"No, he didn't do any of those things. He just asked me if I had spoken to you. Katniss, what's going on?"

She sighed and looked down at the long green grass.

"Gale sort of said he loves me, and then he sort of forced a kiss on me" she mumbled under her breath still not looking at me.

"What?" I spit out. I'm both angry and shocked. I knew that Gale had a thing for Katniss but I never thought he'd force a kiss on her. I'm seeing red, how could Gale do that? Then have the nerve to come and ask me if I'd spoken to Katniss?

"Peeta…"

I look down to see Katniss looking at me with concern.

"Please don't do anything. Please, I'm not even speaking to him anymore. There's no need to do anything now."

I feel my eye's soften at Katniss' words only to remember what he did. He forced a kiss on her, on Katniss. On the girl I've loved since I was 5. I can't leave this; he needs to be taught a lesson. I grab Katniss and give her a passionate kiss before getting up.

"Peeta? Where are you going?" a worried Katniss blurts out.

"I'm going for a walk through the Seam." I say, hoping not to reveal much detail over what I'm _**really**_ going to do.

"Can I come with you?" she looks at me hopefully. I can't say no to her, but I also don't want her to know what I'm going to do. If I say no she'll ask why. There's no way out.

"Katniss…" I started

"Peeta, I know what you're going to do. Don't please. Stay with me."

"You know I want to but I need to do this. He can't just walk around thinking that he can kiss you whenever he wants!" I can feel anger boiling up inside of me, every time I think about Gale kissing Katniss.

"Peeta, please." She says soothingly.

"I have to! I can't believe he kissed you. How dare he!?"

"Peeta, I know. I just want to forget about it. I only ever want to kiss one person. You."

Her words seemed to calm me down. I walked towards her and pressed my lips onto hers passionately. Our kiss lasts for what seems like forever until I finally let go and say:

"You're the only person I want to kiss too." I whisper in her ear.

"So, you'll stay here and forget about it?" She says hopefully.

I had almost completely forgotten about what Gale had done. I'm still frustrated and angry with him but, I'll stay put. For Katniss.

"Yes," I reply simply. "Let's get back to the picnic" I said grinning.

Katniss gave me a peck on the cheek and lead me back to the place where I had set up the picnic. As soon as we get there Katniss sits down and grabs a cheese bun.

I laugh to myself and say "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I watch as a blush emerges on her face as she answers:

"Way too many times."

I chuckle. "That's because it's true"

She looks up and her grey eye's lock with mine, I slowly lean down for a kiss. But before our lips could meet I am grabbed by the one and only Gale Hawthorne…


	3. Chapter 3

"Leave her alone, she doesn't need you, she loves me!" Gale spits at me whilst holding me up by the collar of my shirt.

I stare at him, anger boiling up inside of me at his words. "You want _**me**_ to leave her alone? She doesn't love you! You kissed her when she didn't want you to! If anything _**you **_should leave her alone!"

Gale's eyes darken at my words and I know what's coming. Before I know it, I'm lying on the ground clutching my cheek. Katniss slaps Gale before walking over to where I lay and asks me if I'm alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." I responded whilst glaring at Gale with both hatred and disgust. "He won't be though" a look of confusion crosses through Katniss' face but before she has time to process what I just said I get up and rush towards Gale, I tap his shoulder and as he turns around I punch him with as much force I could muster. Gale falls to the floor and groans in pain and I smirk:

"Leave Katniss alone." I hiss at him, with anger in my voice I didn't even know was possible. I turn to where Katniss is and walk over to her before quickly giving her a peck on the cheek. From the corner of my eye I can see Gale stumbling out of the meadow clutching his cheek in pain. I grin at the sight before speaking:

"How about we pack things up and go home?" I ask her whilst wrapping my arms around her waist, grinning at her.

"Okay, now where were we?" Katniss looks desirably at my lips and I smirk, "I think I have an idea" I reply mischievously shortly before kissing her. After a few minutes, I reluctantly pull away when I hear someone coughing. I turn in the persons direction and find little Prim there, blushing at what she's stumbled upon. I chuckle and ask her if she needs anything.

"Well, today in school we were told that there was to be a mandatory viewing of what the Quarter Quell will consist of. My teacher said that it will air at 5 and since it's nearly time I decided to come tell you so you don't miss it."

I stand there, speechless. Katniss seems to notice my reaction to the announcement and replies for the both of us. "Sure little duck, we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Prim starts to walk away and I see Katniss observing me. "Are you okay?" Katniss' voice so soft and calming. I turn to face her and smile, "If I have you by my side I'll always be okay" I tell her as I lean in to give her a quick on her cheek. She deepens the kiss and we kiss for what seems to last forever, she pulls away and I pout. She seems to notice and leans up and tells me that she loves me. I stand there, not being able to process what Katniss has just said. I look at her and see her looking down at her shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I put my fingers under her chin and make her look me in the eyes as I say: "I love you too, Katniss. Always have, always will."

We walk to her house in victor's village hand in hand, in a comfortable silence. Once we approach victor's village, she suddenly stiffens and stops. I give her a puzzled look and wait for her to speak. "Peeta look." She says as she points towards her house. I follow her finger and see Gale sitting on the porch of her house. I start seeing red and before I know it I'm walking over to Gale. "Peeta!" I turn around to see Katniss chasing after me; I stop and wait until she catches up. Once she gets to me I look at her, pure confusion on my face. "Katniss?"

"Peeta, please. Just leave it I don't want you getting hurt." My eyes lock with hers and I kiss her passionately. I then remember we have to go watch the revealing of what the Quarter Quell will be; I pull away from out kiss and say: "Katniss, we better get going. We don't want to miss that mandatory viewing". She smiles at me and give my hand a squeeze before dragging me to her house.

Gale isn't there anymore. He better not come back if he knows what's good for him. I can't believe he came back, is there something wrong with him? Katniss opens the door and as I walk in I hear Prim:

"You made it just in time, it's about to start" she said solemnly. It's weird hearing Prim talk so seriously. She's always been so happy and full of joy. We take our seats on the couch and prepare to watch the revealing of what the Quarter Quell will consist of. In the last Quarter Quell, Haymitch's hunger games, each district had to send twice the amount of tributes that they normally do. The television flickers on and President Snow comes up. Urgh, I can almost swear I can smell the horrible stench of blood and roses. He starts speaking:

"Welcome for this year's Quarter Quell each district shall….."

Anxiety whelms inside of me.

"Send two eighteen year old males to participate in the 3rd Quarter Quell" And with that the television screen flickers off. Why would he do this? There's no reason for it. They never do this, never give a specific age. Why now? What is he planning? Only time will tell…

I tell Katniss I have to go and pack the picnic things away in my house and that I'll be back later. She reluctantly lets me go, but not before giving me a quick peck on the lips. I leave to go pack the picnic things away in my house but I can't shake the thought. What is Snow planning? If anyone knows what Snow's planning, it's Haymitch. He has connections all over the capitol; he should know something that can help figure out Snows plan. I make my way towards Haymitch's replaying Snows words in my head:

_**Send two eighteen year old males to participate in the 3**__**rd**__** Quarter Quell.**_

Once at Haymitch's house I brace myself as I enter the alcohol fill house. The door was unlocked, like always. Upon entering, my nostrils are engulfed by the horrible stench of alcohol and… other things.

"Haymitch!" I call out.

No response.

I walk over to his kitchen and find him on the floor. Same old Haymitch I thought to myself. I walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass, filled it with water and walked back over to Haymitch. I poured the glass on Haymitch and he woke up almost imminently, swinging the knife he always held whilst sleeping into the air. He stopped as soon as he laid eyes on me.

"What do you want boy?" He snapped, obviously angry that I woke him up.

"Didn't you see revealing of what the Quarter Quell will be?"

"No" He said gruffly.

I stared at him in shock, how could he not watch it? He has to train the tributes too. Does he simply just not care anymore? Was there a time where he actually tried to help the tributes? Was there a time when he cared?

He broke the silence that had settled by saying: "Look boy, I don't watch them mandatory viewings and that crap. You want to know why I drink?" He paused staring at me as if waiting for me to answer. I nod. He continues: "I drink because I want to forget, forget about Snow, forget about the hunger games and forget about the world we live in." I stared at him. Haymitch's revelation left me in awe; I stood there not knowing what to do. Haymitch had never opened up to anyone, not like this. He would always rely on alcohol to console him. Now I understand everything. Why he drinks so much, why he didn't seem like he wanted to help Katniss and I during our time as tributes. He just wants to forget, forget about everything. The capitol however, doesn't let him, every year he has to mentor tributes knowing that the chances of them coming out alive are very slim. Is this what life will be like for me? Will I end up like Haymitch? Is that what eventually happens to all the victors? They just give up?

Haymitch coughed, drawing me away from my thoughts. "You're here for a reason aren't you?" Haymitch asked, obviously annoyed at my being here.

"Yes, Snow said that… well… all districts have to send two 18 year old males as tributes this year." I manage to get out. "I was wondering if you know why? I mean they've never done this before and it's so wei-" Before I could finish Haymitch interrupted me:

"How old is your brother, Rye?" He asked sharply.

"Eighteen." I replied. As soon as the words left my mouth I knew what Haymitch was thinking. "You don't think..." I gasped. "He wouldn't."

Haymitch looked at me. "Boy, I think we both know he would."


	4. Chapter 4

I look down at the ground and fight back to tears that are threatening to escape. "But, why?" I manage to croak out. I didn't have a strong relationship with my brother, but nevertheless he's still my family. Haymitch looks at me with sad eyes before saying: "Isn't it obvious? He thinks you and Katniss don't love each other, and the little stunt you did with the nightlock was an act of rebellion. He took a breath before continuing: "Despite what he says, being a victor is the worst thing that can happen to you, sometimes I even think the tributes that died are the lucky ones, take Finnick Odair for example. You think he likes selling himself to the capitol brats? No. He only does it because Snow tells him to, if he doesn't then Snow will harm his family and he knows this." I stand there motionless, not quite believing Haymitch. I thought my brother was safe, that he'd never have to go through what I did in the arena. I didn't know what to do, my own brother in the arena?

"Look boy, now that we've figured out what Snow's plan was; we can get ahead of him. Train the boy and hopefully get him out of that arena alive."

I looked up, and watched Haymitch. He seemed to genuinely want to help his unfortunate brother. What if they'd gotten it wrong? Say Rye didn't get reaped and we all just assumed the worst. Somewhere deep inside of me I knew, I knew that there had been no mistake. This was all intentional, all Snow. "Can't we do something about it? Stop these stupid games once and for all?"

Haymitch stared at me as though surprised to hear them words come out of my mouth. He cleared his throat before saying: "There is something, but it could put your family as well as Katniss' in danger."

I stand there; I can't do that to Katniss even if it means my brother will have to go to the arena.

"Isn't there something else we can do? Something that doesn't implicate our families?"

Haymitch looks at me with pity in his eyes before saying: "No."

I walk out of Haymitch's house more determined than ever. I will try my best to get Rye out of that arena. What if my best isn't good enough? I push the thought out of my head. I'll talk to Rye tomorrow. Like he'll believe me. I find myself at Katniss' house. I knock on the door; not really knowing why I'm here, all I know is that I need Katniss now more than ever. Prim answers the door and as if reading my thoughts tells me: "I'll go get Katniss for you. Come in."

I wait in Katniss' living room and think about the events of today, the picnic, Gale, The Quarter Quell. So much happened in the duration of a day, so much. "Peeta?" Her voice breaks my trail of thoughts. Katniss' voice, I look up at her as she eyes me with concern clearly written on her face. "Mum, I'll be back soon!" She shouts suddenly.

She approaches me and grabs my hand, "Come on Peeta, let's talk outside."

I stand up and let her lead the way. Once outside she looks up at me, I realise I haven't really said anything since I've been at her house and open my mouth to speak when she cuts me off:

"Peeta, what's going on? You haven't spoken to me since being in my house and you look like you've just seen a ghost."

I speak for the first time since leaving Haymitch's:

"I talked to Haymitch; he thinks Snow might be trying to send Rye to the arena." I make eye contact with Katniss and she drops her gaze:

"And Gale too? I should've guessed. He thinks it's all an act doesn't he? He thinks I don't love you."

I stare at her, Snow doesn't know Katniss yet he assumes these things. Maybe he's seen something I haven't. Snow has spies everywhere. I do nothing but stare at her. She seem to notice and harshly let's go of my hand:

"You think I don't love you." She breathes out. "After all this, all that's happened you don't think I love you? What did I tell you earlier today? What? Oh yeah. I told you that I love you. Do you know how hard it was for me to admit that? Why are you having such a hard time believing me?"

_**Because you faked your love for me in the arena. Because Gale loves you. Because I can't tell the difference between what's real and what's not real. **_

I stay silent and that's all she needs, she turns to walk back to her house but I grab her wrist. I feel so stupid for doubting her. I know how hard it is for her to admit her feelings for anyone and I regret doubting her. She turns to look at me and I see she had tears in her eyes.

"Peeta let me go, I want to go home." Her voice cracks in the middle of the sentence and my heart breaks.

"Katniss, I'm so sorry. I know how hard it is for you to admit your feelings for people. I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot." Her eyes lock with mine.

"How can we ever have something, be something if you doubt my love for you when things get tough? I love you, but I can't live thinking about whether or not my actions will make you doubt what I feel for you." She looks away. "I just can't." and with that she yanks her arm away from my grasp and walks away. I stand there for a long time, watching her walk home. I'm such an idiot. How could I do that? I've hurt her so much; I doubt she'll want to talk to me again. What have I done? I walk home, feeling emptier than I ever have. I've lost her. I've lost her forever. I reach my house and open the door; I walk towards the stairs, hoping to get some sleep though I know I won't, when I suddenly hear a cough. I turn around, and am met with cold, sharp gaze and an unforgettable stench of blood and roses. Snow.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is my first authors note and I just want to say thank you to all the people that have favourited, followed and reviewed my story. And, I probably won't be updating until after the 5****th**** of March (Have a boring Chemistry Exam, Urgh!)Check out my other story: "Star Crossed Lovers of Panem High****". Hope you like this Chapter!**

Why is Snow here? What does he want?

"Trouble in paradise?" He asks whilst staring at me.

What does he know? Why is he here? What does he want? I cautiously walk towards him. Once I reach him, I take a seat, trying to figure out his intentions. He stares at me intently and suddenly the smell of blood and roses becomes even more intense. I start to think about why he smells like blood and roses all the time. Maybe he suffers from an incurable disease? My train of thoughts is broken by Snows disgusting cough. I look up from my now clammy hands and am met with Snow's eyes. I look down again, trying to avoid eye contact with him. He breaks the silence first: "I've heard you and Katniss are having problems?" This catches my attention. I snap my head up in his direction and watch as he looks at me, as if trying to read my mind. "Just a little fight, couples fight sometimes." I respond surprising myself at how strong and steady my voice came out. How does he know all this? Has he been spying on us?

"Look, you and I both know you'd do anything for the girl, am I correct?" I don't like where this is heading.

"Yes…" I reply slowly, trying to figure out what he wants so he can leave. He nods and looks at me. I know I'm not going to like what I'm going to hear. I can feel it.

"Anything?" He asks, looking for confirmation on my behalf.

"Yes." I reply slightly annoyed. He seems pleased by my answer. I inwardly groan, what does he want? It's late and I want to go sleep, well, as much sleep as one can get with the nightmares.

"Say Katniss is in danger…." He trails off and I clench my jaw and glare at him. I know what he's doing. He's going to use my love for Katniss against me, but what's he going to make me do? I would do anything for Katniss, anything in a heartbeat.

"And only you could do something to save her…" He trails off again. Why does he keep doing that? Why doesn't he just spit it out! "As you know, you're very popular with the ladies in the Capitol…." He wants me to what?! He wants to sell me like Finnick Odair? I knew this was going to be bad. He's basically threatened to hurt Katniss if I don't do this. I can't let anything happen to her; I love her and will do all it takes to protect her from the appealing excuse for a human being in front of me. He's about to pick up where he left of but I interrupt him: "You want to sell me to Capitol women?" I ask him, trying my best to not let my anger show. I look at him with pure hatred and anger in my expression. He seems to notice because he chuckles before continuing: "Precisely." He casts and unnerving grin my way and I suddenly feel extremely uncomfortable. I have to do this. For Katniss, I don't want her getting hurt in any way just because I refused to do this. I need to ask him, this once question before I agree to this:

"And Katniss and her family will be safe if I do this?" Haymitch was right. The games never leave you, and neither does Snow. "Yes, you have my word on it." His word? I fought hard with myself not to burst out laughing right here right now. What does his word mean to me? He's a lying, manipulative, poor excuse for a man. He seems to notice my hesitation and sighs before saying: "What do you want? A contract? Witnesses? I have no time for that, It's either my word or your pretty little girlfriend gets it." By his tone of voice, I can tell he's serious. I'll just have to take his word for it; I have to believe he won't hurt Katniss. "I'll do it." I tell him.

He smiles at me and again the stench of blood and roses escapes from his mouth. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I have to. I'll just have to explain the whole situation to Katniss. She'll understand. Won't she?

"Peeta…" Snow starts but I interrupt him: "What?" I say sharply. My tone of voice seems to surprise him and he leans back into the chair, never taking his gaze of me. Does he love me or something? Why does he keep staring at me like that? "Peeta, there's just another thing about this that you need to know." He says and by the tone of his voice I know it's not going to be good. I brace myself for the worst and he begins…

**Yes, I know probably not the longest chapter I've ever written but at least it's something right? What do you think Snow will say? How will Katniss react? What will Peeta do? Tell me what you think! **

**~SlyLikeFoxFace**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Did the Chemistry exam, it was surprisingly easy. Thanks to all the people that reviewed, favorited and followed this story! Check out my other stories: Star Crossed Lovers of Panem High & The Reading of the Cards(Which I've recently adopted from WriteRight8!) Now, without further ado... Here is Chapter 6! **

"You can't tell Katniss about this and you have the break it off with her. You can't say a word to her about this. Understand?"

What? He wants me to break it off with Katniss, Why? I regain my voice: "Why?" I spit out. More harshly then intended.

"Because I said so, isn't that enough?" He sighs before continuing: "Look, you do what I tell you to and no-one gets hurt." He stands up and walks towards the door. Once he's left, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Anger boils up inside of me. Why does this have to happen? Why? Someone needs to kill this pathetic excuse for a man. How will Katniss react to this? What will she do? I sigh. How did my life become this messed up in a matter of months? I think back to me and Katniss' fight. What am I going to do? I was hoping to give her time to cool off and talk to her tomorrow, I can't do that now, not with what Snow's just said.

A knock on the door breaks me from my thoughts. I wonder who it is. Maybe Snow? Coming back to taunt me even more? Coming back to tear my life apart even more? What else can he do? He's already ruined everything I care about. I walk to the door expecting the worst, but instead there stands Katniss, it's evident that she's been crying. What do I do? Snow's bound to have people spying on me now that he intends to sell me to capitol women. I shiver at the thought. Katniss and I stand there for a long time, staring at each other. I stare at my shoes not being able to look her in the eyes. She's the first to break the unnerving silence.

"Peeta, look I…." She trails off. I need to tell her to go, or Snow will do something. She's about to say something but I interrupt her:

"What do you want?" I spit out, I inwardly cringe at how harsh it came out, I feel so bad even though it's for her own good I still can't bring myself to look into her steel grey eyes. I hear her sigh deeply before saying:

"Peeta, I'm sorry. I was being stupid earlier. I hope you can forgive me." She reaches for my hand but I move it. I chance a glance at her and see many emotions on her face: hurt, anger, shocked the list is endless. I look away from her, not being able to bear how my actions have affected her.

"Peeta are you okay? You don't seem yourself." The concern in her voice makes my heart break.

"I think you should go, Katniss." She stays where she is and grabs my arm: "Peeta what's going on?" She's not letting this go, I sigh. I yank my arm away from her and speak up:

"Katniss, I don't want to be with you. I want you to go away and never come back. It's over." She stares at me. She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it again.

"You don't mean that." She blurts out whilst shaking her head. I want to tell her that I don't, I want to tell her that I'll love her always but I can't, I can't if I want her to be safe. I stare her hard in the eyes and say:

"I do." This seems to shock her and she stares back at me, speechless. I can see tears forming in her eyes and I flinch away, the sight making my heart break.

"Why are you doing this Peeta?" Her voice breaks halfway through. I don't reply, I just look outside. "Peeta…" I hear her say.

"Because, I don't love you anymore. I have a new girlfriend. Now, get out of my house." I reply harshly. "B-b-b-but" She stutters. "We only broke up an hour ago" She regains her voice as she says this.

"A lot can happen in an hour." I reply simply. I can't bear to do this any longer, I can tell my words are hurting her but if I want to keep her safe then I must keep this up. I sigh before saying : "Can you just leave now Katniss? You're not wanted here."

I hope that later on in life she'll figure out the reason why I did this and maybe, just maybe she'll forgive me. She stays put. Doesn't even move an inch.

"You weren't like this Peeta." She croaks. "Something's happened." I wish I could tell her what Snow said. I wish. I hope. I can't.

"Nothing's happened, I just realised how stupid I was to love someone like you." I want to throw up. This is nothing like me. I want to go in a corner and die. I never wanted to hurt her like this. Never. Now I hate Snow more than ever. I want to kill him, for what he's made me do. For how he's screwed my life up. For the hunger games. For everything.

"What," She breathes before continuing: "What's happened to you Peeta?" Why won't she let this go? Every second that goes past makes me want to slap myself for doing this to her, even if it's for her own good.

"Nothing's happened to me. Just go." I snap at her. My tone of voice obviously surprises her as she flinches a bit. I don't want to hurt her. I want her to go and get on with her life without me, so that she can be safe. My eyes burn at the thought but I quickly compose myself.

"Peeta," She sighs. "This isn't you. If you can look me in the eyes and repeat everything you've just said then I'll leave and not come back, if that's what you want." Her voice cracks halfway through.

I breathe. This is all for her. I repeat to myself. I lock my eyes with hers. She's crying but trying to contain it. A silent tear rolls down her cheek and I yearn to hug her better. But I can't. And I never can.

I look her straight in the eyes and begin: "Katniss, I don't want to be with you. Not now, not ever. Now leave. Go to Gale, I'm sure he'll be pleased about that." A hurt expression crosses her face but it only lasts for a second before an angry one takes over. She slaps me hard and then shouts:

"You know what Peeta!? Go to hell! Don't you dare talk to me ever again!"

Her words shatter my heart into a million pieces. I go inside and shut the door behind me, all the while thinking: "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

**A/N: Tell me what you think! What do you think about what Peeta's going through? What will he do? Review, Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so, so sorry for the late update! I've been busy with school stuff. Before the chapter... I want to thank everyone that's either followed and or favorited my story! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've kept you waiting too long now haven't I? So here it is! Chapter 7! **

**_Snow sits across from me, I'm tied up, unable to move even an inch. I stare right at him. I refused to sell myself; I refused to do what he wanted. He stares back at me and calls for a peacekeeper to come in with the 'persuading tool'. Before I could even think about what he meant the peacekeeper stormed inside the room, holding Katniss Everdeen. My heart aches as I watch him throw Katniss on the floor. Snow laughs evilly and gets up never taking his eyes of Katniss. I thrash and try to break free but nothing works. I stare at the scene in front on me in horror. Snow has a gun. I plead and beg and shout but he doesn't even spare me a glance, he keeps his eyes fixated on Katniss. He makes Katniss face me, I can see unshed tears in her eyes as the light makes them glisten, she mouths the three words that break my heart 'I love you' and then Snow pulls the trigger…_**

I wake up, drenched in sweat due to my nightmare. She's safe, she has to be. She probably hates me now, correction, she hates me. I replay the horrible words we shared last night. I quickly shake my head clear of thoughts. I don't need to think about this. I did it for her. All for her. I grab my false leg, seeing as I won't be getting any sleep soon, and walk downstairs. I eat and decide to go to the bakery to rid my mind of everything: Katniss, Snow, The Hunger Games, Selling myself to the women of the capitol, everything. I know it won't work but what's there to lose?

Once at the bakery, I start baking almost automatically. I bake an assortment of things from bread to cookies. I clean up and wait for the last batch of cookies to finish cooking, the oven rings and I take the cookies out, leaving them out to cool. I change the sign to 'open' and wait behind the counter for customers. After a minute or so the first customer comes and buys a dozen cookies and a loaf of bread. I am about to close for lunch when I see the person I never wanted to see again approach the bakery. Katniss. She barges through the door. I stare at her speechless. I wait for what seems like forever until she speaks up:

"Cookies, Bread." She says bitterly.

Finally able to find my voice I reply with a simple: "Okay." Before packing up some cookies and a loaf of bread. Just when I think I'm on the hook she speaks up again: "Who's this girl you're seeing then?" She snaps though I can tell it hurts her. I don't know what to say, I hadn't thought about this part of my lie. Madge? She's Katniss' friend she'd never do that to her. Lilly? Veronica? Beatrice? Aisha? Cathy? No, no, no, no and no. Delly! That's it. She'd do anything to help me, we've been best friends since we were 4.

"Delly Cartwright." I reply simply, not wanting to elaborate. She stared at me for a moment before talking once more:

"I swear she's getting married this weekend?" She says with a knowing tone.

Delly's getting married!? What? How could I have not known. Now Katniss will think I'm lying and put both herself and her family in danger. I scan my mind for an excuse and come up with nothing. I can't tell her the truth that's for sure. How am I going to get out of this?

"Did I say Delly? I meant Camille Cartwright." I tell her, not knowing if she'll buy it or not, fingers crossed she will.

"That slut? Are you kidding me?" She spits out.

I don't know what to say. I know what I want to say: _I love you Katniss, but Snow, if I don't do this you'll get hurt, please understand. _I know I can never speak those words out loud though, so I remain silent whilst she stares at me with wide eyes.

"I guess Gale was right about you. I didn't want to believe it but, you've just shown just how right he is." She says bitterly. I inwardly cringe at her words. _Gale is wrong. _I wanted to shout, _Gale's wrong about everything._ Even if I say this she won't believe me, I know she won't not after how I treated her last night. I regain my voice and croak out: "I guess he was."

She stares at me, a look of shock on her face as if she expected me to at least fight back, fight for her, fight against what Gale said. And believe me I wanted to, but I couldn't, I can't, I can't stand thinking that if I get close to Katniss again, or make her not hate me then Snow will take it the wrong way. That's something I can't afford. We stay there staring at each other. Blue on grey. The bakery door opens and there stands Gale. I groan. This is turning out to be the worst day ever. I swear. Well, besides yesterday. The day everything got mucked up.

"Catnip, let's go. We don't want to be late for dinner." He says obviously pleased that he got to say it in front of me. I clench and unclench my fists to try and stay calm. I can't react like a jealous ex, I can't, and she'll know I still have feelings for her. Gale smiles at me, though I know what that smile means: _I got her in the end Bread Boy. _I try to keep my face as passive as possible. That guy is just looking to get beaten up. I can't do anything. Not if I want Snow to stay away from Katniss. Katniss eyes me. Looking for a reaction on my behalf I assume. When seeing no reaction from me, her eyes become glassy and she turns away. She walks over to the bakery door but not before I see a tear slide down her cheek. She gets out and walks away.

Away to Gale.

Away from me.

Away from the person who broke her heart.

Me.

**A/N: So... *comes out from hiding spo****t* Don't kill me! What did you think about Katniss' appearance at the bakery? Then Gale's? Do you think Peeta's doing the right thing? Any comments or idea's you can either PM me or put them in a review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Two updates in two days! Proud? This chapter is the longest chapter I've written for this story, because I felt bad for not updating for like two weeks! I'm sorry guys! **

**First of all I want to say thanks for all the reviews! I loved reading every one of them, you guys are awesome! **

**pumpkinking5: Thanks for the review! Yeah, I know. Peeta's going through a rough time right now... He can't run the risk of telling her, in case Snow finds out, you know him... Spies everywhere! **

**brharrypotter7: Thanks! I try to make my fanfiction as original as possible, because I know people get tired of reading fanfiction after fanfiction with more or less the same plot. To answer your question... Maybe, Maybe not. ;)**

**faaaaaaaaaaaaaar (Guest): I'm currently writing more chapters... I'll try to make them as long as possible and as well written as possible. Thanks for your review!**

**Now... I've tortured you enough haven't I? Here's Chapter 8!**

After work, instead of going home, I go to Haymitch's. Maybe he'll know what to do. Snow never said I couldn't tell him. Even though Snow didn't say anything about not talking to Haymitch I can't help but worry about whether or not I'm doing the right thing. I approach his dirty, dirt filled porch and stop there, due to hearing muffled voices inside. I automatically recognise who it is: **_Katniss_**. She's talking to Haymitch.

Instead of knocking on the door or just opening it like I should, I decide to eavesdrop. It's not the best thing to so morally but you can't blame a guy for being curious right? Pressing my ear to the front door I begin to listen in on their conversation:

"Haymitch, I just, I don't understand. Something's happened. This isn't him. He wouldn't do this; he wouldn't do this to me." Katniss says, I can hear the desperation in her voice and can't help but think of how different things would be if Snow died. I know I shouldn't be thinking these things but I can't help it, he does the most horrible things and yet he lives like a king, whereas we are here suffering because of him.

"Sweetheart, just give the boy some time. He loves you; I know that for a fact." I hear Haymitch tell Katniss, in an unusually sober voice. It's rare that Haymitch isn't drunk, although if Haymitch isn't drunk something's happened, I wonder if Snow's talked to him too. Katniss scoffs before saying:

"He doesn't, he made that pretty clear, and besides…" She trails off then mumbles something that I can barely catch, something along the lines of "After what I did with Gale I doubt it'd matter."

"What did you do with Gale?" Haymitch spits out his name as if its dirt. I don't hear Katniss say anything for several seconds, as if contemplating if she should tell Haymitch or not. "I used Gale to; err, to make Peeta jealous." She stops and before Haymitch can speak she snaps: "And don't tell me it's wrong, I know it's wrong! I just, I didn't know what to do." Her voice cracks and I hear a muffled sobs.

I can only imagine how awkward this is for Haymitch. The sobs cease and I hear Katniss mumble a good bye before walking to the front door. Wait. The front door? I realise a minute before she opens the door and dive into some bushes near Haymitch's porch. She walks away to her house, wiping tears off her face, wiping tears that my actions have caused. I shake my head to clear my thoughts before I do something stupid like run after her and explain the whole situation to her, putting her life and her families at risk. I push myself up from the bushes and open Haymitch's door, not even bothering to knock, as always his door is unlocked.

Walking inside, his house actually looks clean, and smells it too. It's a nice change from the usual grime and rotten smell that lingers in the air. Before I can even say a word or call out to Haymitch, I hear a gruff voice from behind me: "Sit, boy."

I turn to see Haymitch sitting on a leather chair that I hadn't noticed before, must be that the place is actually clean for once. I do as he says and walk into the living room, taking a seat next to my old mentor. "Look boy-"Haymitch starts but I interrupt him before he can finish what he was going to say: "I know, I know, I heard." I sighed. He gives me a look that says 'interrupt me again, and watch'. I decide to keep my mouth shut this time as he begins:

"Boy, I know you love Katniss. It's obvious. I don't know what happened but from what sweetheart told me is that you've changed. And not changed for the good. She thinks you were acting all along, not really caring about her, blah blah blah. I on the other hand, don't think you've changed, I think you're doing this not of your free will but because someone told you to."

I've been rendered speechless, so all I do is nod my head yes. How did Haymitch know all of that? Sure, its not _all_ the story but it's most of it. He must seem to notice my puzzled expression and smiles: "You know I've been a victor for a long time. I know when Snow's done something. I can tell. Also, he paid me a little visit two days ago." He pauses. Then continues: "He told me about his plans to sell you to capitol women, and he also told me what that would mean for you and Katniss' relationship. I tried boy, trust me, but the old man wouldn't change his decision." Haymitch sighs and rubs his temples. "Why?" I ask once I've regained my voice. I don't understand why Snow would inform Haymitch about all this.

"Snow wanted me to be some kind of insurance. To make sure that you were doing as you'd been asked. Obviously you have. I told him I didn't want to do it but he insisted telling me he'd find some means of revenge, telling me he'd hurt that people I care most about." Haymitch tells me in a sad voice.

"Your family?" I ask him. I could've sworn that Haymitch's family died in a fire. Maybe he has cousins or something.

Haymitch scoffs. "No, Snow took care of them a long time ago. I mean you, and Katniss. You two are the first people I've bought back alive. And I care about you two, a lot. But if you repeat that, I will be forced to take drastic actions against you." He says bluntly.

I never thought I'd hear Haymitch say something like that. Especially not about me, or Katniss. We'd always just figured that he hated us or just didn't particularly like us. I don't know what to say so I just look at him, offering him a smile.

"Now boy, don't get all happy and crap we have a lot to talk about." And there he is. The Haymitch we all know and love.

I find my voice: "I don't know what there _is_ to talk about. I have to do what Snow says or he'll hurt Katniss and her family." I sigh, bringing my hands up to my face, covering it.

"What do you mean? There is always something we can do, dangerous or not. Well, mostly dangerous but I don't complain."

I bring my head out of my hands and stare at him not quite knowing what to make of what he's said. He obviously finds my expression amusing and chuckles before he elaborates:

"I'm talking about starting a rebellion, killing Snow."

He talks so freely about doing such things that I can't help but gape at him. "And how would we do that, Haymitch? We're hardly an army."

Haymitch looks at me as if I'm acting stupid. "Boy, if we, all the districts, rebel at the same time the capitol won't have enough peacekeepers and reinforcements to beat us."

I think about it for a moment. "And how will we strike the capitol? We haven't got any weapons, nothing. And even if we do weapons, how do we know if the other districts are rebelling as well?"

Without answering, Haymitch gets up from his seat and goes over to the fireplace. I don't know what he's doing but he better not have a bomb or a stash of weapons hidden in the fireplace. Haymitch puts out the fire and reaches up the fireplace. Not a second later does he find whatever he's looking for and brings it into view. It's a device I've never seen before; it's obviously from the capitol I can tell you that much but other than that I know nothing about the strange, foreign device Haymitch now holds in his hands.

He seems to sense my confusion and starts explaining what it is: "It's a walkie-talkie genius. I got them at the capitol, from a friend who thinks that The Hunger Games are awful and has sworn to keep quiet of the whole thing we're planning, someone you know."

I do a double take, someone I know? And them? I only see one 'walkie-talkie' in Haymitch's hand. Has he gone crazy?

"Haymitch, someone I know? Who is it? And, what do you mean by them? There's only one 'walkie-talkie' in your hand, what does it do anyway?"

Haymitch laughs at my question but I shoot him a look that tells him he has a lot of explaining to do.

"Well boy, you met him when you were a tribute, he's much more familiar with Katniss though, considering he was her stylist." I stare at Haymitch in shock. Cinna? He's helping us? "Yes boy, its Cinna, whoop-di-do now let's get on with things. A walkie-talkie allows you to have communication with whoever has another one, so long as it's set to the same frequency. Cinna gave me quite a lot of these, enough to give to the other mentors to take back to their districts. I've been talking to them through this walkie-talkie for months and they've informed me that they're ready to rebel, ready for war against the capitol and Snow. We've got District 2 with weapons and District 3 with technology saying they're ready. We've got resources boy and we've got loads of them. All districts except 6 and 1 are involved in this. We're ready to go. All we need is to wait."

I look at Haymitch, unsure of what to say. It's a lot to take in.

"What's the likely-hood of us actually winning the war?" I ask after a minute's silence.

"High, very high boy. If all the districts rebel at once then the capitol will be caught by surprise and they won't get the things they need, food, electricity, technology." Haymitch answers, with excitement in his voice. I never thought I'd see Haymitch excited; Haymitch is surprising me a lot today.

"What can I do to help?" I ask Haymitch, eager to know what the plan is and when to be ready.

Haymitch grins: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about next."

**A/N: I'm stopping it there, leaving you in suspense... What do you think about Cinna helping Haymitch? Katniss using Gale to get Peeta jealous?And Snow visiting Haymitch? **

**But I think the most important question I have to ask is... **

**What do you think Haymitch wants Peeta to do? Give your thoughts and opinions in the form of either a PM or a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so, so sorry! I've been swamped with loads of Exams and Homework! Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day! **

**brharrypotter7: I answered your review in PM.. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! Here's what happens... **

**Jessy0622: Don't worry, I am a HUGE Everlark shipper!... You're probably going to kill me later on... So I'm going to go now.. Bye.. **

**Here's Chapter 9! **

"Well boy, I've been told that you've got an 'appointment' in the capitol on Wednesday, two days from now. I've been in communication with Cinna and he has some things for me, weapons, medicine, communication devices and information. I need you to get the stuff off him and bring it back here." Haymitch sounds surprisingly demanding and sober.

I do a double take, this soon? I knew Snow wanted to sell me to capitol buyers but I didn't expect for him to do it so soon. I don't know how to reply to that so I just gape at Haymitch. Opening and closing my mouth in an attempt to speak. Haymitch laughs and then looks at me.

"Haymitch, what is it?" I ask, regaining my voice.

He looks at me and bursts out laughing again. Am I missing something? Has Haymitch finally lost it?

"Haymitch, tell me." I snap. His laughter stops and he leans back into his chair. He looks at me for a moment before starting:

"Did you really think I'd let some capitol brat buy a night with you when the rebellion's up and running and there'd be simply no point in making you do what Snow wants you to? Remember your old stylist? The girl? Portia? Well, she's in on this too. Her and Cinna are together and he's convinced her to buy you for the night. It took a lot of work and saving up just to be able to afford you, you know. You're very expensive." He smirks.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to reply to that, Haymitch." I say honestly.

"Just with a simple thank you and a promise that you'll do as asked." He says in the as if I'm a child, I glare at him.

"I'll do whatever you want." I sigh. First Snow makes me break things off with Katniss, wants to sell me to girls in the capitol and now I'm in charge of smuggling weapons into district 12. How did all of this happen? Less than a year ago, I was Peeta Mellark, nothing more than the baker's son, nothing more than the guy who admired Katniss from afar, nothing more than the guy who iced the cakes.

Haymitch grins, "I knew I could count on you boy." He stands up from his chair and I take that as my sign to leave. I get up and walk towards the door. I reach for the doorknob but before I open it I call out to Haymitch: "Thanks for everything!" Then I duck out of the door, without waiting for his reply.

I get home and sigh before going upstairs to bed.

* * *

Tuesday. My day off. I get out of bed and put my prosthetic on. I get ready for the sake of it and walk downstairs to get something to eat. Just when I'm about to lift the apple up to my mouth, my phone rings. It could be either Haymitch or Katniss, and I doubt it's the latter.

I get off the chair and walk over to my where the phone hangs on the wall outside the kitchen. "Hello?"

"Hi, erm. It's Katniss." The voice says. I do a double, no a triple take. I can't believe this. Katniss? Calling me? I stay silent, waiting for any sign that this is a dream or some sort of sick joke. I hear Katniss breathe out a frustrated sigh before speaking again:

"Look, I didn't call you for the fun of it. Delly was over and she wanted me to tell you that her weddings on Friday and she wants you to go."

Delly's getting married? Oh yeah, to Thom. "Why didn't she just come over herself?" I ask, it's weird that Delly would go to Katniss instead of asking me upfront.

"She did. She told me you didn't answer so she came over here, to invite me to the wedding and to get me to call you in an hour, saying something about you needing your sleep." Katniss replies.

That's odd, I normally wake up if I hear anything, it's been a long time since I've been in a deep sleep. "Thanks for calling Katniss," I tell her sincerely.

"Trust me, it wasn't by choice." She mumbles right before she hangs up the phone. My best friend is getting married, it seems that only yesterday we were little children, playing in the mud. Something dawns on me, why would Delly invite Katniss? They're not close, I didn't even know they knew each other, let alone enough to be invited to her wedding. I'll have to ask Delly when I see her next. I eat my apple and clean up around the house, only to realise I've run out of art supplies and milk, I sigh, I didn't want to leave the house today. I grab my coat and pull it on before making my way to town.

I don't know what made me do it but instead of walking straight to town like I intended to do, I walk over to Katniss' house. Only when I'm right outside her door do I realise how stupid I'm being and go to town as I intended to. I begin turning when the door opens, and there before me stands Primrose Everdeen. She looks at me with both sympathy and pity. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to speak, Prim speaks:

"Peeta, she's in town," she sighs, before speaking again: "Just go home."

I gape at her, Prim has never in all the time I've known her even told me to go home. "Why?" I manage to say once I've regained my voice. "What's she doing in town?" Katniss hates going into town, I know that for a fact.

At my question Prim lowers her gaze to the floor. She stays like that for a minute or so before I speak, breaking the silence that settled upon us: "Prim?" I ask. At the sound of her name she quickly looks up but only lowers her gaze when she sees me. Without looking at me she mumbles something in reply. I ask again and she keeps her gaze fixated on the floor, never meeting my eyes. What's going on? Prim is never like this. I sigh heavily. "Prim, why is Katniss in town? Is everything okay? Are you okay?" I ask, concern heavy in my voice. What if Snow did something? Prim finally meets my eyes and speaks:

"She's out with Gale."

**A/N: *Goes into hiding* Jessy0622 Please don't kill me! Don't come after me! I'm innocent! *Hides* As for the rest of you... Well... I'll leave you to think about what could happen in the next chapter! Put all idea's, suggestions or comments in the form of a review or PM! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Two updates in a day? You proud of me? Thanks for all the reviews!**

**kahali (Guest): Well... It's safe to say that you are officially my favorite person ever, thanks for your reviews! I loved them! You should so get a account so we can PM and stuff :D I can only wish that my story is half as good as the hunger games and here's the chapter you wanted! **

**Jessy0622: I am a huge Everlark shipper! Don't worry! Everything happens for a reason! I hate Katniss and Gale too(No offense all Gale&Katniss shippers)... You really think I'd make this into a story about them? Nu-uh. You can stop looking for me now, no need to harm the fox!... I think you'll be happy with the ending of this chapter.. **

**Well.. Here's Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!**

I stare at Prim, not knowing how to react. Katniss is out with Gale? They must be out as friends right? Without another word, I turn and make my way towards town, ignoring Prim's calls for me. I get to town and go searching for them, forgetting about my own errands. I pass the bakery and see my dad beaming at a customer, and that's when I realise that it's Delly. I turn my gaze onto the butcher's shop, maybe they're there, trading or something. I'm about to walk away but then I hear someone calling my name. Delly. I turn plastering a smile on my face, hoping that she'll fall for it. She doesn't. Her face falls when she sees the expression on my face.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" She asks me concern lacing her voice. I offer her a smile. Before replying: "Nothing's wrong Delly. Katniss told me you were over this morning, I'm sorry I wasn't up." My voice filled with guilt.

Delly smiles at me: "Don't worry about it Peeta! So, are you coming? The weddings on Friday but I'm sure Katniss has told you that already."

At the mention of Katniss my smile falls slightly, I quickly try to hide it but Delly notices. "It's okay if you can't come, I just thought…" She blurts out. She thinks I can't make it to her wedding! Of course I would go! Even if I had something important to do that day, I would cancel my plans just to go to her wedding!

"Delly! Of course I can make it!" I exclaim in disbelief. She smiles at me before telling me that she's pleased I can make it.

"I didn't know you and Katniss were close, she told me you invited her to your wedding." I tell Delly.

"Katniss and I aren't close, but I think she's a good girl. Thom invited her and I'd like to get to know her more too." Delly explains.

Katniss. I'm suddenly reminded of what Prim said. "Delly, have you seen Katniss around town today?" I ask her, trying to pass it off as casual. She nods enthusiastically before telling me she'd seen her by the clothes shop with Gale. Anger builds up inside of me at the thought of him and Katniss being together. I bid goodbye to Delly and start going to the only clothes shop in town.

In the distance, I can see them. Katniss talking and pointing towards a baby blue dress on display, whilst Gale is watching her in a way that makes me want to storm over to him and punch him square in the face but I don't. I know I have to keep my distance, Katniss can't know that I'm here, watching them, neither can Snow or anyone.

I approach the clothes store and enter it silently, hiding amongst dresses and suits. I can hear their conversation, from where they stand a couple of steps away.

Katniss was talking avidly when suddenly Gale interrupts her: "Katniss." He says, grabbing her hand. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He asks, looking down at her hand. Katniss starts to pull her hand away, when he puts his other hand on top of it. Katniss looks up at him and he begins speaking:

"Katniss, you know how I feel about you. I know that deep down you feel the same way I do." He looks down at her. She raises her gaze from their hands and up to his face, her eyes are wide. I feel the sudden urge to jump out and pry their hands off each other, but then she'd know. She'd know it was all an act. Would it really make a difference though? Gale goes on: "Katniss, say something." He lifts a hand up to stroke her cheek and I start to clench and unclench my hands in order to stay calm, though I know it won't do much good. Katniss stiffens under his touch but says nothing. "Katniss?" Gale asks. Katniss stares at him, not doing anything. Gale starts to lean down and I know he's about to kiss her. I want to stop it, I really do, I can't let him kiss her. Damn this, damn Snow, damn everything. Why must everything be like this? Just as I'm about to get out of my hiding spot and make my presence known when Katniss suddenly jerks her hand away and backs away from Gale. I let out an involuntary sigh of relief and quickly place my hand over my mouth.

Gale's looking at her in complete and utter confusion. He opens his mouth to speak but Katniss puts her hand up, silencing him. She takes a deep breath and walks over to Gale. She sighs and rubs her temples before speaking: "Gale, what the hell was that?!" She whisper-screams.

Gale looks taken aback by her sudden outburst but quickly regains himself. "Catnip, you know how I feel about you, I love you, I love everything about you," He says calmly before grabbing her arm and kissing her full on the lips. I see Katniss struggle to get out of his grip and when he finally pulls back she slaps him, hard, leaving and angry red mark on his right cheek. I grin, happy that she doesn't recuperate his feelings.

"I don't care Gale. I gave you a second chance, a chance to be my best friend again, obviously you didn't deserve one. Don't you understand? I don't love you in that way. I only love you as a brother, I think I've made that pretty clear." Katniss snaps.

Gale goes red, "Well that was when bread boy was still around!" He shouts, causing the few people in the store to glance in their direction. Katniss shakes her head and takes a step away from Gale. Gale goes on, "I don't see him here anymore Katniss! Where is he? Did he get tired of you already?! Did he turn out to be exactly what I said he was? Nothing more than a spoilt brat?"

Katniss meets Gales eyes with a scowl so fierce that if looks could kill, Gale would've died right here, right now. "Don't" Katniss says. "Just don't"

Gale just chuckles at this, "So, he did get tired of you, didn't he? Can't you see Katniss? Can't you see that I'm perfect for you? That I'd never hurt you? What does he have that I don't? What's so special about him?"

Katniss' eyes turn glassy and I know she wants to cry. She looks down at the floor and mumbles something I can't quite catch. Gale asks Katniss to say it louder. Katniss then meets his gaze with stormy grey eyes before shouting: "I love him! Okay?! That's what's special about him! He's kind and sweet and he loves me, I just know he does." He voice breaks halfway through and I feel my heart flip. She still loves me.

"If he's so kind and sweet and if he loves you then why isn't he here instead of me?" Gale mutters.

At that she looks up just as a stray tear trickles down her rosy cheeks and says in a quiet, cracked voice:

"I don't know."

**A/N: So... What did you think about this chapter? Did I make all those Everlark shippers out there happy? What do you think Peeta will do after hearing that Katniss still loves him? What will Gale do? Questions, questions, questions... **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: School sucks, I've been swamped with exams and loads of stuff D: I have loads upcoming exams too. Wish me luck :D :P Answering reviews first and then the chapter! **

**A122000: Alex, no need to get violent! You know you love me deep downn :P Also... I think you'll like this chapter... **

**Jessy0622: Jessy... Your reviews make my day, especially when I know I won't be hunted down ;P I think you'll like this chapter ... **

**Guest: I'm glad to know that you enjoy my story so much! Here's the chapter you wanted :D **

**Chapter 11**

I want to run to Katniss, hug her and tell her everything. Tell her how much I love her, how much I miss her and why I did what I did in the first place. Tell her everything. But if I do, what will Snow do? I stand my ground and don't move and inch as I see Katniss storm out of the shop, Gale a few steps behind her. I sigh deeply as they soon get out of my line of sight. I get out from behind the dresses that had hidden me from their sight earlier on. I am soon approached by the one and only: Camille Cartwright. I groan internally, just wanting to know where Katniss and Gale went. What they're doing now. She places her pale hand on my arm and it takes everything I have not to flinch away from her touch. I sigh, running my hand through my hair, whilst Camille looks at me biting her bottom lip. She doesn't speak but her hand runs up and down my arm, flirtatiously. I sigh, before stopping her hand and placing it by her side.

"Camille what do you want?" I ask. She grins before coming close to me and whispering in my ear:

"I heard we're going out." She pulls back and I gawk at her. I'd forgotten about what I'd told Katniss. I, once again, run my hand through my hair in exasperation. What am I going to do? Camille eyes me carefully before speaking:

"You know you're awfully handsome Peeta," She pauses and locks her green eyes with my blue ones before starting again: "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you Peeta. I really do. And I want the rumours about us, to become well… not rumours." She drops her gaze from his face and looks down at the floor. Camille likes me? Well this is surprising. I stare at her and her eyes widen at the realization of what she's just admitted. She quickly opens her mouth to speak but I stop her. She looks at me, confusion in her features. I grab her hands and begin:

"Camille." I stop and sigh, the things I do so Katniss doesn't find out about Snow. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" I cringe internally at the words. It was supposed to be Katniss; it was supposed to be me and her. She loves me and I love her, but I can't give in to my emotions, because it'll mean that Katniss and her family will be in danger. Camille's green eyes light up at my question and she quickly nods, it wasn't often you'd see this side of Camille, the side that was as innocent as a little girl. She normally always had barriers around her to stop her from getting hurt, but sometimes the real Camille would peak through the gaps.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm then? Is that okay?" I ask, all the while thinking about Katniss and what she's doing, where she is, how she's feeling.

Camille nods before giving me a peck on the cheek. I tense. Katniss used to kiss me cheek like that. She blushes, but never the less makes her way towards the door and waves goodbye. I momentarily stand there just looking at the door. I hear a thud and swirl around to see a wide eyed Katniss; she looks as if she's been crying. I thought she left, with Gale. I saw her leave. How did she get inside without me noticing? It must've been when I was talking to Camille. She sees me looking at her and if possible, her eyes widen even more.

She clears her throat before straightening up: "So it's true then." She says. Her eyes are glassy and I can tell she's trying to hold back the tears. "I'd hoped it wasn't." She finishes.

I want to reach over to her and catch her in an embrace, tell her that I love her, that I never stopped, tell her that everything's going to be okay but I can't. I **can't**. I look at her and my heart swells. I miss her. I avoid the question: "What are you doing here?" I ask her.

She looks up at that and speaks: "I was buying a dress for Prim, with Gale but he…" She trails off, shaking her head. "He's gone now; I came back for the dress. Why are you here?" She asks coldly.

I can't tell her the real reason I'm here so instead I shake my head and chuckle darkly: "Why would _you _care?" I ask back, the bitterness in my own voice making me inwardly cringe. She seems taken aback by my indifference but she quickly regains herself.

"It was just a question, sheesh." She mutters. I hate having to be like this. Be this rude, stupid, idiotic, poor excuse for a man.

"What dress are you buying for Prim?" I ask her, I can be a little kind to her right? It's not like Snow wanted me to ignore her completely, just to not be _together_ with her. She eyes me, obviously trying to figure out why my tone changed suddenly.

She walks over to the blue dress she and Gale were looking at before and runs her hand up and down the material. "This one." She says, in almost a whisper.

I walk over to where she is and ask her if she's planning on buying anything else. She nods her head yes, but I can see hesitation in her features. She doesn't trust me. I wouldn't trust me either, I'd broken her heart. I'd made her think she was worthless. I'd made her think I didn't love her. Though it was all for her, all for her and her families safety I still feel like an idiot for doing this.

I ask her what she's planning on buying and she tells me she wants shoes for Prim as well as the dress. We make casual conversation as we walk around the shop looking for shoes for Prim and I could almost forget about Snow, about everything, _almost_. The shop assistant approaches me and asks me if I need any help, as she does so she bats her eyelashes at me flirtatiously, out of the corner of my eye I can see Katniss shooting daggers at the shop assistant, a grin makes it way to my face before I can stop it and the shop assistant beams at me. I tell her I don't need any help and she goes away reluctantly.

Katniss and I make our way towards the end of the shop that has all the shoes. We make conversation on the way and soon we're there. I sit down on a chair and look as Katniss examines the shoes on display. Katniss reaches up for a pair of shoes but accidentally drops the box on the floor. I go over to her and bend down to help her pick them up, just as I do so, she does the same. We grab the shoes at the same time and I slowly look up at her face. She does the same and soon we're leaning in, shoes still in hand. Our lips meet and a shot of electricity runs through me. I've missed her. I've missed this. We kiss for what seems like forever before breaking away. Katniss looks at me, and I at her. She smiles at me and I gawk. What did I just do? What if Snow finds out? I'm such an idiot.

I get up and quickly leave the shop,

leaving a confused looking Katniss staring after me whilst kneeling on the floor, holding a pair of shoes.


End file.
